


Commodities

by GloriaMundi



Series: Relish [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, C17, Epistolary, Historical, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-12
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A subsequent exchange ... as requested by <b>p0wdermonkey</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Commodities

To: Commodore Norrington, Fort St Charles, Port Royal, Jamaica

Commodore,

I write this note in haste to remind you of our last encounter and of the Business that, depending on your viewpoint, might be considered to be Unfinished. If you wish to settle in kind, I shall be at the Anchor, at the north end of the Quay, on Friday evening an hour after sunset.

\- JS

* * *

To: Captain "J.S.", to be found at The Anchor, The Quay, Port Royal, Jamaica

Captain,

My memory of the accord we struck may not entirely agree with your own. To the best of my recollection, I returned the Commodity in question to you before your departure. If you have mislaid it, might I suggest that you apply to other gentlemen of your acquaintance?

I am pleased to report that Will and Elizabeth are both well, and Mr Turner was at pains to point out to me the charming statue which you sent to them to mark their union. It is anatomically improbable extremely detailed truly a work of art.

\- JN

* * *

To: Commodore Norrington, Fort St Charles, Port Royal, Jamaica

Commodore,

We seem to be at cross purposes. The Business to which I referred in my previous missive concerned not that Commodity of which you write -- unless you are honouring my good self with that epithet -- but the Purpose to which it was bent. It may be that I've misremembered your words, but I seem to recall a suggestion of reciprocity. However, I appreciate that an Officer of the King's Navy may be constrained by Duty, Honour &amp;co, and accept that words spoken in such a very Unofficial situation may be subsequently withdrawn without Offence.

I shall be at the Eagle, in Ship Street, on Saturday after dark.

\- JS

* * *

To: J. Sparrow, The Eagle, Ship Street, Port Royal, Jamaica

Jack,

Presumably I have contracted some Tropical Fever, for your invitation is a peculiarly welcome one. However, I should not wish to commit myself to any impropriety, nor to make promises that might be beyond my power to keep. I hesitate to mention the obvious objection: that such a rendezvous would be ill-advised in the extreme, leaving both parties open to the most despicable work of Rumour and worse.

Regretfully, James

* * *

To: J. Norrington, 5 Lime Street, Port Royal, Jamaica

James,

I shall call upon you at moonrise on Sunday. If this is inconvenient please to lock the scullery door securely and put out the lights.

I have obtained a fresh supply of that Commodity you know of: any decision regarding the Use to which it is put shall rest with you, and I shall Submit (as before) to your Commodorial Authority.

Optimistically, Jack

 


End file.
